Weird Little Jake/Cassie Romance
by hebrewhernia
Summary: THE END IS HERE!!!OK.Cassie gets sick. Jake has flashback. Lotsa sap.Jake's POV. R&R please, no flames.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is a J/C sap story, compensating for the jerk he's being nowadays. There might be a little OOC; don't shoot me. Or Dracon. Or Shredder. Oookay. I've definitely gotten way too far into this. ANYwho, it's a flashback. You just don't get any of these anymore. It's Jake's POV, and an interesting little story, I think. Let me know if you want a sequel, k? Enough blah and blather, lets get on with the fic! (Ranting and raving is getting old.)  
  
PROLOGUE  
~In the Hork-Bajir valley~  
We were in my little hut. (A/N: I guess you'd call it a hut. Or a shack maybe? Suggestions, anyone?)We being the Animorphs. I called a meeting, but Cassie wasn't there. I went over to her hut and found her still asleep. Weird, Cassie was an early riser. Unless she was sick. My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach, which was doing flip-flops. Or a dang good impression of a washing machine. Then her mom walked in.   
"Cassie's gonna have to sit this one out, Jake. She's sick." Cassie's mom said.  
"Okay. Tell her I was here when she wakes up." I said  
I went back and told everyone. Then Marco launched into some discussion of tactics. I listened with one ear. I was remembering a time not too long before we moved to the valley.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
~Friday after school~  
I watched Cassie stare out the window of the bus. She normally took a different bus, but she was sleeping over at Rachel's house. Cassie had asked me to tell her where the right stop was.   
I realized that we were approaching the stop. "Cassie," I said. No response. "Cassie," I said, this time a little louder. Still no response. OK, she fell asleep. I briefly wondered why. We hadn't had any meetings lately, so she shouldn't have missed that much sleep.  
Then I focused on the task at hand. Wake Cassie up. I tried, but to no avail. We passed the stop.  
She *finally* woke up, just as we approached my stop. "Cassie, you missed Rachel's stop. We're getting off at my stop and I'll walk you over to Rachel's house."  
"Ok Jake," she said. " I'm just so tired, and I don't know why." She sniffled.  
"You probably just have a cold or something," I said offhand.   
"You're probably right," she said. "I just don't feel 100% good, you know?"  
"Yeah." The bus lurched to a stop. "Here's our stop. I'll walk you to Rachel's."  
"Ok, she said."  
We walked to Rachel's house in silence, each deep in our own thoughts.  
Mine happened to be worry about Cassie.   
CHAPTER 2  
~The following Monday~  
I got off the bus and headed into school.   
"Hey Jake!"  
"Hey Marco. You seen Cassie yet?"  
"No, but maybe Rachel has."  
"Maybe Rachel has what?" Rachel interrupted.  
"Seen Cassie yet. Have you?" I replied.  
"Nope. I was hoping you had. I wanted to talk to her," Rachel replied.  
"'Bout what?" Marco asked, suddenly interested.  
"The math homework. Oh well, I'll call her house. Maybe she missed the bus. Or she's sick," Rachel said offhandedly. (A/N: Is that a word? Spellcheck didn't catch it)  
Sick? Cassie, sick? Cassie, the only one of us who didn't get the yamphut, sick? My stomach lurched at the thought.  
Marco must have noticed my sudden change of attitude.  
"Oh, is little Jakey-poo worried about his lover-girl?" Marco teased.  
"Shut *up*. If you must know, yes, but shut up."   
I sighed inwardly. We still had 15 minutes before homeroom, but I was anxious to hear about Cassie. *Finally* Rachel returned.   
"Well?" I asked impatiently, nervously, and agitatedly all at once.  
"Well what? I called, Cassie answered. Yes, she is sick. She has the flu or something. Not the stomach flu, the real deal. Fever, cold symptoms, cough, sore throat. She said she wants one of us to bring her homework. I have gymnastics, so I volunteered you, Jake," She said with a wink. Marco whispered," Wink wink hint hint nudge nudge." "She also says hi to everyone and stuff like that. With a special message for Jake. If only I could remember what it was," she teased, pretending to think really hard. " Oh yeah. It was: Jake, don't worry, I'll be ok. I'm really pretty ok. I'll get better soon. Come bring me my homework later, k? I know Rachel has gymnastics and Marco and I aren't supposed to know each other so you're really the best person to do it. C U soon." Rachel finished up. Marco snickered.  
Why are they giving me so much grief about this? I like her, so shoot me. I thought.  
  
All that day I could barely pay attention. At lunch, I didn't eat anything. I was a nervous wreck.  
"I can't eat anything, man. I'm too nervous. I'm gonna go call her," I told Marco, and left.  
  
I went to the payphone in the lobby, put in the money,and dialed Cassie's number.   
::Ring Ring::   
::Ring Ring::   
"Hello?" Cassie answered. Her voice sounded hoarse and tired.  
"Cassie? It's Jake. I just wanted to um, you know, check on you, see how you were doing, I guess." Gosh, could I sound any more awkward? I thought, berating myself.  
"Oh, Jake," Her voice took on a different tone. It had an element of relief to it, and happiness. But it was still hoarse and raw-sounding, and her nose was stuffy, I could tell over the phone. Hearing how bad she sounded over the phone made my insides lurch and my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. My heart ached to see, er, hear the state she was in.  
"So, how are you?"  
"Well, as you can tell, not great, but I'll live."  
"I gotta get back to class now, lunch is almost over."  
"You have eaten something, haven't you?" Count on Cassie to be worried about others, even when she's sick.  
"Erm, no, not exactly," I answered, fidgeting.  
"Eat something. You hear me? Good, you need to keep up your strength; you're coming to visit me and I don't want you to feel this miserable." She lectured.  
"I was too worried about you to eat." I answered, hoping against hope that Marco and Rachel hadn't heard. They were nowhere to be seen, but that didn't fool me for a second.  
"Ok. Well, I know you've gotta go, c-ya later then," she said.  
"Yeah, later," I said, preoccupied. Once I was 99.9999999% sure that Marco and Rachel weren't around to hear, (you can never be 100% sure that one of them wasn't lurking around the corner,I said," Love you, Cass. Bye." And hung up.  
The rest of the day passed in a blur. What I do remember? There was, coincidentally, no homework. So I didn't have to go to her house. But I did.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
As soon as I got home, I yelled," I'm going to Cassie's to see her! No homework!Later, Mom, Dad, Tom, whoever!" and left.  
As I stepped off the curb...  
  
  
  
PART 2  
  
A/N: I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Animorphs but I wish I did. Etc,etc,etc, yadda yadda blah blah, yackkety yack.  
  
  
  
  
As I stepped off the curb...HONK HONK! CAssie's dad (A/N: Anyone remember his name?) rolled down the window of the truck.  
"Hey Jake, where are you going?" he inquired.  
"To see Cassie," I said, hoping I appeared nonchalant, hoping that my anxiety and worry and nercousness and apprehension didn't show. If it did, her dad didn't say anything. He knows I like her like her and he respects that. To a certain degree.  
"I'm just heading home now. Want a ride?" he asked, being friendly.  
"Uh,okay, sure," I said. I'm sure I sounded like the world's biggest doofus, but, again, I don't think he picked up on it. Cassie's empathy must have come from her mom's side of the family.  
We drove along in silence until we neared the driveway.  
"She's in her bedroom. Go up the stairs, it's the second door on your left." He told me. "Go on in, I'm going into the barn."  
Using all my self-control not to run into the house shouting "Cassie! Cassie! It's me, Jake! Are you okay? I'm here, Cassie!" I managed to keep my mouth shut and my pace down to a quick walk. I tiptoed up the stairs instead of ran, in case she was asleep, which she was not. She was anxiously sitting upright, staring at the doorway, apparently waiting for me.   
I looked around the room. On Cassie's bedside table were a box of tissues, a bag of cough drops, a bottle of Tylenol, and a few books. Otherwise, her room was spotless. 


	2. The Visit

PART 2  
  
A/N: I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Animorphs but I wish I did. Etc,etc,etc, yadda yadda blah blah, yackkety yack.  
Also. I just want to say that this fic is probably rather pointless. Just be warned of this. And, as you will find out within the next 3 minutes, I like plot twists. In my fics, nothing is ever what it seems. Heh heh heh.   
I know this is short, but I couldn't keep you in suspense. Also: Queen Animorph: When does pt. 4 of THe Gate come up? I love that fic! ;-)   
  
  
  
As I stepped off the curb...HONK HONK! CAssie's dad (A/N: Anyone remember his name?) rolled down the window of the truck.( A/N:Fooled ya, didn't I? I oculd never maim Jake! He and Cassie are my favorites! -_^)  
  
"Hey Jake, where are you going?" he inquired.  
  
"To see Cassie," I said, hoping I appeared nonchalant, hoping that my anxiety and worry and nercousness and apprehension didn't show. If it did, her dad didn't say anything. He knows I like her like her and he respects that. To a certain degree.  
  
"I'm just heading home now. Want a ride?" he asked, being friendly.  
  
"Uh,okay, sure," I said. I'm sure I sounded like the world's biggest doofus, but, again, I don't think he picked up on it. Cassie's empathy must have come from her mom's side of the family.  
We drove along in silence until we neared the driveway.  
  
"She's in her bedroom. Go up the stairs, it's the second door on your left." He told me. "Go on in, I'm going into the barn."  
  
Using all my self-control not to run into the house shouting "Cassie! Cassie! It's me, Jake! Are you okay? I'm here, Cassie!" I managed to keep my mouth shut and my pace down to a quick walk. I tiptoed up the stairs instead of ran, in case she was asleep, which she was not. She was anxiously sitting upright, staring at the doorway, apparently waiting for me.   
I looked around the room. On Cassie's bedside table were a box of tissues, a bag of cough drops, a thermometer, a bottle of Tylenol, and a few books. Otherwise, her room was spotless, as always.  
  
"Hey, Cassie. How are you?" I asked, in a soft voice that seemed to belong to someone else.  
  
"As I said before: Not great, but I'll live. So where's the homework?" She asked in that deep raspy voice I heard over the crappy pay phone in the school lobby. Dammit. So it wasn't just the phone. (A/N: Hey Angelz! I mean it. You happy? :-))  
  
"There is none. I just wanted to come and say hi and see how you were doing. And since I've checked on you, and seen how you were doing, I'll be going now," I said. Why'd I say that? Why am I being so mean? The girl's sick for gosh sakes! But Cassie understood that I just wasn't comfortable seeing her like this; she understood the way my heart ached for her every second of every minute of every hour of the day, 60/60/24/ as many days as she was sick.  
  
"Jake, wait!" she said. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"I'm listening," I said. My heart started racing. What is it? Maybe it's fatal?   
  
"Jake, I have the flu. A very bad strain of the flu. The doctors say I'll be back to school in 3...oh man. My mind is just gone. I'm having trouble following our conversation." She said and took a deep breath. What if it was 3 months? 3 seasons? 3 YEARS!?!¿!?!¿  
"In 3 weeks," she finished. I sighed. "What?" she asked.   
  
"I was afraid you'd say 3 months, or seasons,or years, oh man, I was scared." I said, only now my heart was returning to it's normal rate.  
  
"Afraid for me?" Cassie asked, confused.  
  
"No, me. Not to be selfish, or inconsiderate, but I don't know what I would do. We'd have to go on missions without you. I think everyone is looking for an excuse to lie low. You being sick is that excuse. I son't know what I'd do if I didn't see you every day. For 3 weeks, I can come visit you almost every day," I replied.  
  
"Oh, Jake," she said, her eyes glistening from the glassiness that accompanies high fever and the tears that accompany feeling really really really bad. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she said," I don't mean to make you feel upset. I just feel very bad."  
  
"Shhh, Cassie, it's okay. You can cry, I don't mind. It's just you and me. You can let the tears go, Cass," I said soothingly. Now I know how she must have felt when I had the yamphut. I felt almost as bad as she looked like she felt. The tears were silently cascading down her cheeks.  
  
I must have stayed there half an hour. We just talked about anything, nothing in particular. Eventually, she looked up sleepily at me and said," I think you have to go, Jake. I don't want you to, but you have to."  
  
"You're right, Cass. I don't want to leave, but I have to. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." I walked downstairs and out the door.  
  
  
A/N: should I end the flashback here? Continue 3 weeks? Do part of the 3 weeks? FEEDBACK PLEASE! 


	3. Housebound

A/N: HELP MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Must get away from annoying brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Just kidding. OK. Just a few clarifications: 1) This is a FLASHBACK, occuring just after the sample chapter for book 53 in book 52. Does that make sense? I read the sample chapter and eventually there will be a reference made but not for awhile. The reference to the yamphut was that it was something in the past and it was just to prove a point. 2) I probably will continue at least through a week and a half unless I run out of ideas.  
Also, thanks to everyone for the great reviews and suggestions.   
OK I am *trying* not to have any major OOC-ness but if I do tell me. I've been reading all the J/C parts of all the books I could find . I think I write sick people good.  
I have nothing against BBMak but part of it is based on my own experience in science class *yuck*. I really like BBMak.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them but I wish I did etc yadda yadda yadda...I don't own any song lyrics they all belong to their various owners...yadda yadda yadda..  
SPOILERS:THESE GO FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS SO FAR  
50 (the most major event in that book as well as some others)   
49 ( DITTO [the most major event in that book as well as some others])  
29 (the sickness in "The Sickness", if that makes any sense -_^ and ^_^, as well as a smart remark courtesy of Marco.)  
::thinks very hard:: Nope no more so:  
ON WITH THE STORY  
THE NEXT CHAPTER  
~Tuesday 3rd period~  
"Oh great. Science. Cassie was in my science class, and so was Rachel.   
Mrs. Reuler, the science teacher, had us raise our hands for attendance. When she got to Cassie's name, she said, "Cassie _______". When no hand was raised, she asked,  
"Does anybody know where Cassie is?"   
Rachel spoke up."She's sick."   
Yeah. Cassie was sick with the flu, I was sick with worry.   
"Okay then class. Today you get to write vocabulary words," She said. There was a collective groan from the class.   
'Well, at least Cassie doesn't have to write vocabulary words. She'll probably need to copy mine. I better not doodle on the margins,' I thought.  
Mrs. Reuler turned on the radio. "Until you're back here baby...Miss you want you need you so. Until you're back here baby yeah..." BBMak played. 'Great. Matches my mood. Until Cassie's back "here" at school I'll be a total basket case.' I thought.  
"OK class you're all done with the vocabulary words so we're going to watch a video on tornadoes." Another collective groan from the class.   
I spaced out. It was all live footage of tornadoes spinning across the screen. I thought of Cassie. What was she doing? Was she asleep? What were the Yeerks doing? Were they going to cause any more trouble? Where were we going to meet for the next 3 weeks? Suddenly the stress from worrying about Cassie and the Yeerks and everything was  
too much. What was I going to-  
*BRINNNG BRINNNG* The bell rang. Time for next period. Thank goodness.  
  
~Tuesday after school~  
I walked in the front door, exhausted. I didn't know why, but I was so tired. A few people had been absent in each of my classes. So far Cassie was the only sick Animorph. We had very little homework, but I had to bring what we had to Cassie.   
But first I had to make a few calls. I'd call Erek first. Since we couldn't meet in Cassie's barn, I was going to ask if we could meet there.   
I dialed Erek's number.  
*RING RING*  
"Hello."  
"Hi Erek. It's Jake. Can I ask you a,um,you know, favor?" Man! Why was I so spacey? And tired?  
"Yeah, what?"   
"Well, you know how in,you know, school there's been a few people, um, absent?"  
"Yeah. Cassie wasn't in my Social Studies class today, I noticed."  
"Yeah," I said dejectedly," Anyway,uh, we can't exactly meet in, you know, her barn, so can we meet maybe in your house?"  
"Sure, Jake,anytime. Just come over whenever, just call if you can." I scrubbed my hands over my face  
I called everyone else, telling them that we were meeting there, but only if an absolute emergency came up, something huge.  
Then I went over to Cassie's house. I wanted to get there ASAP because I was really worried; I decided to ride my bike.  
~At Cassie's house~  
I rang the doorbell, backpack on my back, bike parked on the side of the long driveway. I shook my head to clear it and rang the doorbell.  
Nobody answered. There were no cars in the driveway. I waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.   
And waited.  
I rang the doorbell again.  
Waited.  
And waited.  
I decided that Cassie was probably home alone, too tired or weak to come downstairs.  
I tried the doorknob. It was unlocked.  
"Cassie? Cassie, it's me, Jake!" I yelled. I clomped up the stairs like the one-legged lumberjack Marco once deemed me.   
I went down the hall and into the second room on the left, Cassie's room.  
Cassie was sitting there, eyes closed. It looked like she was attempting to get the energy to answer the doorbell.  
"Cassie?" Cassie looked up, startled, then looked relieved, then looked anxious, almost upset.  
"Oh, Jake," she began, her tone an odd mix of sick, raspy, happy, upset, and sad, " Yesterday, there was...something I didn't get to tell you. The doctor said...she said that  
this flu is extremely contagious...So you're probably going to get it..." She trailed off.  
"Oh. So there was more to me being spacey today than just worrying about you. I was having problems finishing sentences. My mind was just gone. Well that sure explains it. Let me give you our very minimal homework...this thing must be going around school, so the teachers are giving out less homework...  
and then crawl under the covers and come out as little as possible for the next 3 weeks.I think I've already got this thing." I sniffled, coughed, and continued.  
"We have math, yuck, pages 152-153, numbers 1-10, and a science worksheet. I got it for you."  
"Thanks," she commented dryly, and asked," Jake, why did you come instead of Rachel?"  
"Do you want the real answer or a made-up answer to save my manly dignity?" I replied.  
"Whatever," she said, and I knew that she had already figured out the real reason.  
I sniffled, then I said, "Well, it's easier...for the teachers...if one person gets your homework for you because it's less confusing that way," I stammered.  
"Okay," she replied.  
"I guess I gotta go;I'm starting to feel pretty lousy," I said, thought for a moment, and then continued," And I'm already sick, and I'm probably not going to see you   
for about 3 weeks, so...why don't I kiss you good-bye?" I said, and sniffled, almost as if to prove my point, that I wasn't feeling well.  
"Ummm, ok, I guess. Actually, I'd like that." She said, a little hesitantly.  
I bent down and kissed her on the cheek.   
"I'll call you as much as I can. At least once a day, I promise. Unless you don't want me to. Or I'm too sick and I can't. But I'll try, okay?" I asked. That was hard, to say all that. My mind was gone. I was tired.  
"Okay, I'll miss you." She said sleepily. I went down the stairs and out the door.  
~After the visit to Cassie~  
went home, went up to my room, threw off my backpack, kicked off my shoes, and fell asleep. That was about 5pm.  
The next thing I remember is my mom coming into my room at 7:30 and saying,"Jake, honey, time for dinner," feeling my forehead, and going down to dinner, leaving me to sleep.  
~Wednesday morning~  
I woke up at 10:24 in the morning, shaking. I had fever chills and I couldn't stop them. On my desk was a box of tissues, a bag of cough drops, and a note that said:  
  
Hi Jake!  
You are at home alone. Your dad and I had to work and Tom has school. We figured you could manage. Last night I took your temperature around 8:00 pm. It was 101.8 degrees Fahrenheit. Need I write more?  
I stocked your room with anything you might need, and you have a doctor's appointment as soon as I get home. You can call me at work if you need anything, and Tom mentioned something like this bug going   
around so if you want to call a sick friend go ahead. Misery loves company.  
Love, Mom.  
I turned on my radio. I half-paid attention to the song. "No More (Baby I'ma Do Right)" by 3LW. I didn't really listen.   
I decided to call Cassie. I dialed.  
*Ring Ring*  
"Hello?" Cassie answered.  
" Hey Cass. It's Jake," I said in a raspy voice sounding much like hers.  
"You're sick too?"  
"Yes. How exciting," I said in a dry tone of voice.  
"Listen, I'm watching MTV and there's something interesting on so I have to go, okay? I'm not mad, but it's interesting, you know how it is." She said.  
"Okay. Talk to you later. Bye," I said.  
~Wednesday afternoon~  
My mom took me to the doctor, who said that I had the same thing as Cassie. Then we went home, where Tom(and his Yeerk) had just gotten home from school.  
*Ring Ring* "I'll get it!" Tom yelled. Then, a second later ," Jake, it's for you! Cousin Rachel!"  
I picked up the extension in my room. "Hi Rachel!"  
"Hi Jake," she said.  
"So you're sick too, I take it?" I asked.  
"Yup," She said, then," I'm only allowed on the phone for so long today, so bye."  
"Yeah. Bye," I said, and hung up.  
~Friday Afternoon~  
It was about 2:45, and I was bored to tears. I turned on the radio. I felt really lousy. I turned on the radio.   
"Next time you see my girl, won't you say that I,I would die, I would die to hold her. The next time you see my girl, won't you tell her, I love her, the next time you   
see my girl..." BBMak. Those people haunted me. Monday it was, "Back Here", Friday, "Next Time". But they both fit perfectly. I felt like I was going to die without some human contact.'  
Which, I think, is why Marco called right about then.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Hey, Jake, buddy, it's Marco," He said in his normal voice, thank goodness he wasn't sick. Hopefully he would stay like that.  
"Oh hey, thanks for calling. I'm bored to tears. I can barely stand up, I keep losing my train of thought, and I have not   
talked to anyone except the same four people since Tuesday afternoon, and BBMak is haunting me!"  
"Whoa, buddy! BBMak is haunting you?"he questioned.  
"Well, every time I turn on the radio a BB-freaking-Mak song comes on! Tuesday, before I got sick, in Mrs. Reuler's class, she had the radio on,  
and a BBMak song came on,'until you're back here baby,' and now today another one came on and now it's haunting me and they both fit my mood perfectly at the time!"  
I exclaimed.  
"Oooooooookayyyyy," he said, then continued, "Well here's the lowdown on the Animorph front. Rachel,you, and Cassie are down for the count. I expect she'll call  
you soon, if she hasn't already. Erek and I have talked, and as of 5 minutes ago, nothing is going on. You just rest up and get better quick."  
"Rachel called already. We talked. Did you ever think of how many ways there are to say really bored? Bored to tears, bored out of your skull, more bored than a board game,   
just plain bored. Very bored. Extremely bored. Tremendously bored. It's just tedious. I feel like a caged lion. No, tiger. Like a caged tiger. At the Gardens. I'd even go ride a roller   
coaster, even though it isn't that fun anymore. Maybe I'd see Cassie's mom. Oh, Cassie! I would love to see Cassie! And you, of course. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."  
"Would you love to see Cassie as much as you love Cassie?" Marco teased, then, without waiting for an answer, said," Oh well, gotta go. Homework. *Yuck*"  
I hung up.  
  
  
That's when Erek called.  
  
A/N: Okay, another cliffhanger to my romance with a cliffhanger ending, ^_^ !::sings:: Do ya like it, do ya like it? Cause, it's a romance!  
  
  



	4. Houston, We Have a Problem

A/N: Here is part four. You know you love it. You know you want to read it. My romance is turning into a drama or general very fast. We'll have to change that won't we?... Eureka!(I always wanted to say that) I know how to change it! This part is sort of the climax of the story...The biggest part happens here. I don't think anyone has done this before. (The climax of the action part, the climax of the romance part is at the very end, in the epilogue which is going to be 2 chapters because.....I'm just weird like that...Because...it is.)  
It might be a *little* vague because I can't write battle-y mission-y things. I don't do blood and gore and all that too terribly much. I'll stop spoiling the fic and just let you read it now....  
Disclaimer: Insert usual disclaimer here. I also don't own the lyrics to "Mamma Mia".(Which is a *great song*) I also don't own lyrics to "Hanging By a moment" which is an even better song. ( Expect a fic with that in the not-so-near future~like next week maybe?)  
  
  
~Friday Afternoon~  
...Then Erek called...  
and said "Jake? We have a situation. Don't worry, I've made the phone call unbuggable using Chee technology even Aximili wouldn't understand." "What kind of situation?" I asked.  
"The Yeerks have been constructing another AMR. Foolproof, or so rumor has it."  
"Oh, goody. Another trip to the pool. So do you know where they are in construction?"  
"Well, as rumor has it, they're in the beginning stages of construction. They're keeping very tight security on this. I've been playing the part of a very loyal controller and was let in on this. Apparently they don't have many guards because they don't think yu Andalite bandits will find out about it."  
"Oh, swell. This makes it so much easier. We go in, or those of us who can, meaning we aren't sneezing or coughing every 5.26 minutes, bust up the new AMR, and skedaddle? As you can see, I'm getting bored. Very bored. I'm sick and tired of being sick and flipping tired. Now, if you'll excuse me, I get to call and inform everyone else about our lovely situation. As you may have noticed, I'm starting to feel like a caged lion. No, tiger."I said, and Erek chuckled.  
"Well, if you want, I can call, on that unbuggable phone line," he offered.   
"O-" I coughed and cleared my throat "-Okay,that would be nice. Just call Marco, and talk to Ax and Tobias. Rachel, Cassie, and I are among those coughing and sneezing every 5.26 minutes. Tell them not to talk to the others about AMR-2. Rachel will be pissed and Cassie will stress out and worry and...you know, I just don't want her,uh, them to worry any more than they have to." I explained.  
"Ah. I see. You've got it, General Jake." Erek replied.   
~~~~~~~~  
I waited. Days and days. I told Erek to sort of commando the mission, tell them all what to do. I was bored. I slept. I attempted to do homework, but I fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~  
~Some afternoon next week (Well I was sick! I didn't care!)~  
*Ring ring*  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Jake? It's Cassie. Gosh, I miss you so *much*!(A/N: Aaaah! Momo Claus is using the little starry-asterisk-thingies! Oh no!!!!) It's like I'm totally cut off from the rest of the world!"  
"I know, Cassie, I know. It's okay. I feel the same-Ah-ah-achoo!"I sneezed. "-the same way." I finished. There. I was okay for another 5.26 minutes.  
"You know what's on the radio now? "Mamma Mia" by the A-Teens. 'I've been broken hearted, blue since the day we parted,' 'Mamma mia, does it show again, just how much I missed you,' " she sang hoarsely. "Jake, I miss you," she said sadly and hoarsely. Whoa. Was she acting weird or what? At that exact moment, the call waiting noise came on.  
"Hold on Cassie. Someone's on the other line." I said.'  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Jake? It's unbuggable Erek. The mission went okay. Long story short:  
The others went in, busted up what needed to be busted, and hauled butt. No crises, nothing like that. Gotta go."   
"Bye Erek." I said and hung up.  
"Cassie? I have to go. Bye." I said.  
"Bye Jake."  
I turned on the radio. "Mamma Mia" was over and a new song was on.  
"Desperate for changing, starving for truth, I'm closer to where I started in chasing after you. I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm falling even more in love with you." Interesting, deep song. Little did I know then, that song would stay in my memory for quite some time. (A/N: It'll show up in part of the epilogue...in quite some time.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rest of the time I was sick was sort of a blur. Nothing really happened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: The epilogue is coming! The epilogue is coming! ::says to herself in Dr.Evil voice::" Momo Claus, stop imitating famous history figures...." So is it good? Is it bad? Is it pathetic and sad? I know, kinda short, but you know you love it! ::reads what she just wrote:: Could I be any more egotistical? Oh well, just please review it! 


	5. Houston, Another problem is solved!

It's here! The ending is coming! The ending is coming! (I feel *so* Paul Revere)  
::Sings, like in Tarzan the Disney movie:: The end has arrived-duh !Ok, folks, it's finally here. Over. Hasta La Vista, baby!::in Dr.Evil voice:: Minime, stop prolonging the author's note! Sorry, saw that at a birthday party last Satuday, can't stop doing the minime thing. Enough blah and blather, R&R please!  
  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
"Jake? Hello? Jake, buddy? Earth to Jake!" Marco said.  
"Wha-oh, what?" I asked stupidly.  
"Do we do this or not?" he asked.  
"We vote." I said simply. I had only the vaguest idea of what we were voting on. I hoped that by pointing out strengths and weaknesses of the idea the others would help me remember what was going on.  
"Rachel? What do you say?" I asked.  
"I say we need to do this,so let's do it!"  
"I knew that was coming. I *knew* that was coming," Marco said.(AAAh! More starry-asterisk-thingies!)  
"Ax?"  
Yes. This is a major project. This could seriously damage the Yeerks by destroying the Kandrona, as well as the backup, because we know where both are.  
Ohhhhh, so *that's* what we were doing. Thank you, Ax!  
"Tobias?"  
Ditto. Ax said, or thoughtspoke, it all.  
"Marco?"  
"This is it. The solution. The Yeerks won't be able to cover this. The Yeerks can't kill every former controller whose Yeerk starved. One, all the Yeerks will be dead. Two, it'll look like a mass massacre. One death, they can cover; Two, maybe; 200-300, definitely not. So they won't die. And they'll be maybe a thousand, possibly more, former controllers around, telling their experiences. Add that to the governor's speech, and we're in buisness. No more secret invasion, at least here. We can organize a whole army. Bada-bing, bada-boom, things are looking at least *slightly* up."  
"Okay. So we do this. Should we get James?"  
"Half. We need the force, but half should be enough. If we need backup, we'll have it, and if all is lost~ and let's hope that won't happen~ the rest of James' team can still fight." Marco said.  
~~~Everyone agreed and we headed out.~~~~~  
The mission was a success. Afterwards the whole camp was gathered around the fire.   
"I just want to say that the mission was a success. Everything went according to plan."I said.  
"Kandronas go buh-bye!" Marco put in.  
"Hey, Marco, can you take over? I'm gonna go see Cassie."I asked.  
A/N: How is it? Another cliffhanger! The horror, the suspense! The action climax has happened, the romantic climax is coming soon. ::sighs:: I can't wait! I hope you all feel the same. R&R please!  



	6. The Apology (The end, the very end)

A/N: Here it is. The end. The very end. So sad.::looks depressed, then instantly turns cheerful:: Oh, well! Now I can devote myself to fics that aren't series! At least, until my next brainchild comes along. Not much to say, this is really just sort of an interlude in book 53. Of course, I only read the sample chapter in the back of book 52 and the sample at the official site, so I don't really know much of it. Just humor me, folks. R&R the last part. Coming soon: an original short story based on my own life, if I take the time to write it, and lots more Animorphs fics!!!  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own the characters,  
I wish that I did,  
I'm not making money from them,  
Now on with the fic!!!!  
~~~~After the little mission-y meeting thingamajig(so eloquent aren't I?)~~~  
JAKE  
I went to see Cassie. I arrived at her hut and found her leaning against a wall. Her mother was in the doorway.  
"Oh, hi, Jake? Come to see Cassie?" she asked.  
I nodded and went in.  
"Hey, Cassie," I said to her quietly, sitting down next to her.  
"Hi. How'd the (::cough::) mission go?" she asked.  
"It went okay. Everyone's still alive, and we busted them up pretty bad."  
"Oh, okay, that's good, I guess," she said. Okay, more like stuttered.  
"Cassie, how are you?" I asked, concerned.  
"Oh,me? Well, aside from the fact that I'm sick and thoroughly miserable, I'm perfectly fine." She replied sarcastically.  
Wait. Whoa. Back up a minute.   
Sarcasm? From *Cassie*? Whoa.  
"Cassie, what's wrong?" I asked, majorly concerned and almost wigged out. Cassie? Sarcasm?   
"Nothing. I just feel really lousy."  
"Yeah. That and I've been kind of a jerk lately, haven't I?" I asked.  
She raised her eyebrows. "How'd you guess that was it?  
"Watch and learn.I watched you guess what I was feeling. I sort of picked up the annoyance vibes."  
She snorted. "Yeah, you have been kind of a jerk lately."  
"I'm sorry. We've all been under a lot of stress lately, and for some reason I end up taking it out on you. I really love you. You're the one of us that has changed the least, and I both hate and admire you for it. I'm under all this pressure and it all comes out sideways. And since you're always by my side, trying to make me feel better, it comes out at you..." I trailed off.  
"Oh Jake, I understand. I understand perfectly. I'm sorry too." She said.  
"I *would* kiss you, but you're sick, and you and I both know that we can't afford to have more of us sick.I love you Cassie. Good-night," I told her and hugged her.  
"Bye Jake, she said."I love you."  
AND ALL WAS RIGHT IN THE ANIMORPH WORLD. THE END.  
  
A/N: WOoo-HOOOoooo! It's over! ::Does a little dance then regains composure:: Honestly, I love that fic, but I'm so happy that it's finally over. Now I can work on the other million fics I have floating up in my brain. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as you originally thought and I'd originally hoped, but I had writer's block, and I was struggling to get the idea on the computer. R&R please, tell me what you think of the whole fic overall. :-) ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
